


I Can Show You How

by newtype



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Gay Character, Felching, Keith's fickle, Let Shiro eat ass, M/M, Military Homophobia, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, SHEITH - Freeform, Snowballing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtype/pseuds/newtype
Summary: To give is to receive. It's not like Keith likes dudes, or anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Five days until season two. I genuinely hope Sheith kills me before then. Title is inspired by the Naked Eyes song, which is immensely eighties and sappy.
> 
> Special thanks to Sidney for the support and hype! Also thank-you to my beta-readers complysoldat and boysblush! You make my world spin and twirl.

 

 A thud came from the opposing end of the training room, where Shiro had been spending another long night without interruption. The silence was almost painful; the halls were artificially illuminated, contrasting with the fact that once night fell, most of the corridors were left in darkness. The paladin took a deep breath. The weights were a welcome force against his body, something to concentrate on, repetitive motions of curling and uncurling – controlled strain, release. Exhale.

Not too far off, someone else was keeping track of Shiro’s movements.

Keith swallowed. He shouldn't have been here, especially when he’d told Shiro he was going to bed hours ago. Yet he knew at any moment, Allura could call them from their quarters to action. Under the circumstances of a galactic war, Keith of all people knew he didn't have time to pine over what he could never have. Or –  he felt a sudden chill down his spine. His throat was dry. Maybe Shiro heard him, or worse –  knew he was watching. As long as he was training, in silence, no one could notice that he'd been keeping to himself.

"How much longer are you going to wait there? Don't strain yourself, Keith."

Crap. Well, he had that coming. Keith played with strands of hair that'd already begun to cling to his neck. Something had made his feet lock into place; no matter how quick he was to memorize battle tactics, he couldn't do a thing about the way Shiro made him forget how to breathe. Great. Maybe he could also pretend he didn't notice the way Shiro lifted himself up from the weight machine, how he strode across the training room, acting as if he hadn't been relentlessly conditioning his body for the last four, six hours.

"I thought you were almost done," Keith replied.

"You know me better than that. What about you? How come…"

For some reason, they laughed at the honesty of his answer. Keith sucked in the air between his teeth, silent anxiety gnawing at him.

"How come you're the one telling me this? You could've just told me you were coming down."

"I didn't want to interrupt you,” Keith muttered.

"Well," Shiro said, "That's always up to you to decide. Did you feel like you were interrupting anything?"

"Not in particular, no," Keith hesitated to reply, "I was already on my way out, actually. If you were waiting on me, I mean."

Keith hated getting himself in these types of situations. Not that this scene hadn't already played out a dozen different times in the garrison. Memories climbed back to the surface, the well-known hesitation in encroaching on Shiro's personal space. There was so much Keith didn't know about what had happened, what wounds he might accidentally open if he pushed too far. Old to Shiro, he realized, but absolutely new to him. He rubbed the back of his neck, running his fingers through black hair.

"You're not interrupting," Shiro reassured him, "You're never interrupting. Don't ever think you are.

 _Patience yields focus_ ; Keith recognized that hot sensation uncoiling in his chest; like a spring, ready to contract and leap at any moment. A pressure he never knew what to do with, how to take care of in the moment.

"Should I meet you back in the quarters, then–?"

"– Only if you'd like,” Shiro answered. He hardly seemed out of breath, Keith noted.

"I would," Keith replied, "I wouldn't mind the company.”

Shiro walked back to set the equipment he’d been using back in place, finishing the rest of his business while Keith idly waited. Keith held his breath in quiet awe. Shiro’s core muscles were impressive; Keith couldn’t ignore those solid abs that stretched against his tank whenever the man lifted something. He reflexively wanted to direct his own anxieties about his body somewhere else, focus his attention on the confidence with which Shiro carried his own bulk.

Just like the garrison. Always slipping stray touches, ‘accidentally’ brushing hands in the halls, risking both of their ranks to ditch training and...

_Keep it in your pants, kid. Keep a straight face._

_They can't have fucking queers in the military, son._

_Don't you dare,_ Keith swore to himself. _Bite your tongue. Swallow your tongue._

 _It's our secret_ – _Keith_ – _I can trust you, of all people here, right?_

“Let’s head back.”

 

Up against Shiro’s chest, Keith felt the urge to count his breaths, to inhale the scent of the body pinning him against the barely closed door of their room. Shiro still kept his clothes on,  clunging to the toned abs his torso Keith happily felt up. Between touches, Keith tried to suck at the nape of Shiro’s collarbone, and was met with the familiar mix of sweat and salt. He leaned in, placing his lips over the taut wetness of Shiro’s Adam’s apple, sucking gently at first then angling his head to press against the spot below his chin.

“Mm, do you think we need to,” Shiro gasped, “Slow down a little?”

Keith picked up his head and smirked. “You’re going to ask me that now, right after I walked in on you during training?”

“Well, it was getting late – you seemed nervous, I wasn’t sure if you were willing…”

“Don’t worry about it. Me? Nervous?” Keith laughed, pulling away from Shiro. He carefully placed a hand over Shiro’s bicep, giving it a firm squeeze before meeting the other man’s eyes.

“You’ve been tense lately. I mean, more than usual,” he started. “It’s so obvious. Sometimes, just, I feel that from you. Like you’ll burst without me coming down for you.”

“Coming down.”

“It’s a _euphemism_. Not even knowing what to do with yourself, that way you stop moving.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Shiro replied. Keith raised his hand to cradle Shiro’s chin, tilting it down for a kiss. He quickly found the softness of Keith’s lips, holding them with his thumb as Keith gratefully accepted it.

 They found themselves on Shiro’s bed, which could’ve easily been the one place they hadn’t already properly fucked. Keith laughed when he straddled Shiro, making sure the other was comfortably settled before playfully brushing his bangs aside. Other than the quick trip to the training room, he’d hadn’t had any other opportunity to expel any of his pent-up energy. Not that anyone was complaining, of course.

But something unnerved Keith. Maybe it was the way Shiro was letting Keith take the lead so easily, let him stroke the side of his chin, possess his partner with all the small bites and kisses he could manage. When a stifled sound escaped Shiro’s throat, Keith felt like his heart momentarily stopped, as if he’d somehow managed to stop time itself by allowing Shiro to ease into pleasure.

“You okay?” Keith asked out of concern. He felt Shiro lean into his touches, relax into the softness of the mattress with his legs firmly planted on the floor. For a moment, Keith wondered if he was trying to hide his exhaustion, wanting to appear as if he desperately wasn’t feigning off mental whiplash.

“Does something…seem wrong?” Shiro asked.

“Well, that depends,” Keith sighed, “If you give me the chance, I’d like to help. When I saw you down in the training deck, I thought of the garrison and it started coming back to me. The ways things used to be.” He had no clue how willing Shiro would be, but his gut told to ask anyways.

Shiro replied with a soft groan. Keith took this as a sign for him to continue, raising his hand under the front of Shiro’s shirt, pressing down on the aching muscles below. Nothing could compare to the electricity Keith felt pierce his chest when he and Shiro came into contact. Every time Shiro allowed him to touch him, brush his scars with the tips of his fingers, always at the risk of opening old wounds – all Keith could do was praise and be grateful.

A real sense of security. Neither of them could ever expect to come across that again.

“Lay down, big man,” Keith said, “I’ll take care of you. You’ve been more than good to me lately. Let me return the favor for once, alright?”

“And here I was thinking you just wanted to talk,” Shiro laughed. Keith met his lips mid-breath, gently working his way up past Shiro’s abdomen to push his body down into the bed. Pinned under him, the man stared up only in anticipation, well aware of Keith’s determination to follow-through.

“So, we’re doing this? Keith, I don’t want to hurt you.” He had enough reason to worry, Keith considered. They’d only messed around between missions, within the walls of their respective rooms without contemplating anything more. If he were to just ask Shiro to pull his pants down here and now – immediately he felt the burn hit his face, a last-second realization that Shiro’s hardness was silently pressed against his thigh without comment.

“Is that right? I’m ready if you are,” Keith responded, “It’s clear you are, if I can tell you anything. When was the last time we actually fucked like this? Me on top of you?”

“What can I say – I aim to please. Go ahead. Come pilot the Black Lion”

“Same for me. Don’t think you’re getting out of this one, though. You deserve it.”

To that, Shiro reached for Keith’s back, rubbing circles against his shoulders through his shirt. Keith arched forward, still straddling Shiro’s hips, biting down on his own bottom lip in response.

“Mmhmm.”

“H-hey,” Keith panted. He knew this routine, his trained obedience to Shiro’s reassuring touch.

“Clothes.”

“Yes sir.”

Neither of them wasted time undressing; Keith slipped out of his shirt with a curve of his back, sliding his sweats down his hip bones and quickly doing the same for Shiro. He shivered at Keith’s touch, which was tender and learned, familiar with the curves of Shiro’s body, taking his sweet time to squeeze the rounded edges of his chest. Both broke out in a sweat at the heat of their skin rubbing against each other. After removing Shiro’s shirt, Keith paused to rest his palm over Shiro’s curved pecs, acknowledging the quickened heartbeat the man was painfully trying to ignore.

Keith couldn’t resist grinning at Shiro naked, their breathing almost in sync, eyes undoubtedly on the pliant black paladin. Moving his hand away from Shiro’s chest, Keith fingered the elastic of his partner’s underwear, appreciating the tautness stretched across his abdomen.

“Do you – Keith?”

“Yeah?” He answered as if Shiro spoke his name in question.

“Here, let me,” Shiro hastily placed his hand over Keith’s, guiding him down his thighs. A quiet whine came from Keith, but he appreciated Shiro’s insistence nonetheless.

“I didn’t know that would get you hard,” Keith chimed, “Not that you were being subtle, or anything. Things have been rough lately, I know.”

“Don’t,” Shiro sighed. He brushed the back of Keith’s head, burying his fingers in strands of black. “You’re fine. You’re absolutely fine.”

Keith gave him a meek smile and leaned forward, rubbing the thumb that lingered on his waistband. A second later, he was massaging the head of Shiro’s cock, carefully making a path from his throbbing base to his shaft, already coated in wetness. A pang of pleasure hit him in the gut when he saw Shiro swallow, his voice growing quiet as Keith made steady work with his hands. He couldn’t ignore that determined expression no matter the context; Keith believed Shiro deserved the world, and if he could’ve done anything to alleviate any of that pressure –

“Do you want it faster, baby?” Keith increased his pace, wrapping his fingers tighter around the slick flesh, taking his time to trace over the vein to the already swollen head.

Stickiness made his index curl at the circumcised tip, which made Keith enjoy it all the more when Shiro unexpectedly gasped. The larger man bit his own hand, face already a dark scarlet, hips moving in accordance to Keith’s focused gestures. Handjobs were his specialty, something both of them quickly came to learn during their time at the garrison. All Keith could give Shiro was a breathy laugh, clearly aware that the other wasn’t going to be coherent as long as he kept at it.

“Is that your answer?”

“You’re _something,_ aren’t you?” Shiro answered, “I guess I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Didn’t expect this? It’s been a long day.” Keith slowed down his pace, stroking the thick of Shiro’s shaft with his palm before pulling away. He idly glanced down at his hand and spread out his fingers. “You’ve been so good, Shiro. You like this, don’t you? You enjoy it when I get to be control, right?”

Keith spoke with enough confidence to make Shiro shiver; he was clearly embarrassed, writhing in barely masked enjoyment at the praise. All this did was force another smirk from Keith. He gave Shiro’s member another stroke, tracing the pulsing thickness with his index finger up to the head, and lingering there for a second longer.

“Doing alright?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah. You?”

A comforting hand brushed down Keith’s hips, helping slide his bright red briefs down his thighs with little assistance. Keith swallowed at the sudden sensation of his bare skin on Shiro’s stomach, erect and tinged with a dark shade of pink.

“I’m good,” he answered. Shiro reached for Keith, but stopped when his boyfriend sucked in the air, making a sharp noise and closing his eyes.

“Keith?”

“Let me just – Shiro, God. I don’t know.”

Concern overshadowed his expression. Did he hurt Keith? Or was Keith anxious about fucking – did he do something to make him uncomfortable? Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but Keith quickly cut him off as he began.

“Sorry, this is just, ha,” Keith sighed, “Let me ride you. Take it easy, okay? I want this. If you want to change positions, just let me know.” Keith reached for Shiro’s face with his other hand, leaning in for a brisk kiss so the other could taste the saltiness on his tongue. Shiro eagerly settled into their new position: Keith straddled over his hips while he sat up against the wall, hand over the other’s shoulder.

“Take your time,” Shiro replied, “We have all night. I think we both need it.”

The comment lingered between them for a moment, as if Shiro had presented Keith a question rather than comfort. Nothing was said, and Shiro wondered if he’d reminded the other of – they had the entire world on their shoulders. The universe, practically. It was so easy to slip back into that language, so easy to forget that this was for them, their own solitude among it all.

Despite their wishes, both had learned to accept the merit of constant self-denial.  Memories.

“Do you,” Keith hesitated, eyeing around the room. He didn’t want to spell it out, but Shiro gave him a knowing glance and gestured at a drawer by the bedside. Of course, had this been Keith’s room, neither of them would have trouble finding ready lubricant.

Moments later, Shiro was watching Keith arch up to the touch of his own fingers, spreading himself open gradually above Shiro. His attention was on the taut muscles of Keith’s thighs, shaking slightly as he lifted himself over Shiro’s member. While he did this, Shiro gentle guided Keith’s hands, following the pace he had set for himself, pushing deeper. Keith gasped as he slipped a third finger in, slick with lube as he increased his peace, reaching out for Shiro’s other hand as he stretched himself. He couldn’t resist it; Keith looked adorable red in the face, panting at the push of his own fingers, secretly enjoying the fact that Shiro got a front-seat view.

“Strong,” Keith gasped, “You’re always there, Shiro. Nothing gets past you – ah – you’re so good. Please.”

“Keith, are you –” Shiro swallowed, his hand pulled back at the sight of his Keith preparing himself. For him. He was doing this all for his eyes only.

He took Keith’s stifled nod and moan as a response, reaching for the lubricant to wet his partner’s fingers. Keith inhaled sharply at the touch and prepared himself; all he needed was Shiro’s comfort, for an unexpected gasp of pleasure. They both wanted this. With one hand on Keith’s hip, Shiro guided his cock into Keith, taken back slightly by the moan Keith responded with.

“You okay?”

“Mhm. I got it.” Keith bit his bottom lip. “Just let me take the lead, alright? Listen, big man, you’ve been through a lot. Relax.”

Last time they’d only gone this far, just the head pushing into Keith’s entrance, stretching him wider than any of his fingers could. He tried not to stare and size up Shiro; he was fairly average. Never could he have called himself a virgin but – allowing Shiro to slowly push deeper made his toes curls, his breath quickening in unanticipated excitement. Perspiration was building on his skin, from the gym and now from Shiro’s increased pace, sliding into Keith under he finally hit the base.

Soon they found a rhythm that worked, Keith arching his back slightly while Shiro’s Galra hand kept a steady grip on his hip. Keith was dripping, his mouth open trying to catch his breath as Shiro pressed deeper into him, finding that tender spot that made Keith grit his teeth and grip his partner’s shoulders. Shiro kept his hold as Keith spread his thighs out, taking a deep breath and pausing to make eye contact with the other man.

It was more than enough to have Shiro here, staring back at him, holding him closely without anything else in return. All Keith wanted now was to give back, leaning in to ask for permission to kiss Shiro again. Shiro moaned happily, pressing his tongue into the sweet taste of the other’s mouth, releasing Keith’s waist to stroke his cock, begging for attention. _Don’t ignore me,_ Keith almost wanted to say; he wanted Shiro to know how badly he needed him here, in his arms.

“Shit,” Keith panted, “That’s good, fuck. Holy shit.” He tried resisting grinding himself into Shiro’s hand, but he found himself gripping his shoulders, fingernails digging into the thick muscle.

“Don’t stop?” Shiro tilted his head, pressing another kiss on Keith’s swollen lower lip. It’d turned a slight pink from Keith’s biting, something Shiro mused he probably would wait to tell him later. He watched Keith swallow, trying to pull an answer from his throat, but he just nodded and pressed his head against the hard curve of Shiro’s chest.

He needed some sort of base, Keith figured, something to hold him in place while he rode Shiro in the dead of night. After this they’d have to wash up, pull another all-nighter, and act as if nothing had happened during their morning brief. That much was doable, he figured, if he didn’t utterly give in to Shiro stretching him out and pounding him into high heaven.

“I’m coming, Shiro,” Keith panted.

“We’ll get there together –”

A hand over Shiro’s. Keith laced his fingers around Shiro’s thumb, guiding him away from his cock and on his side. Shiro didn’t argue to this and silently obeyed Keith’s request to sit and watch him work deeper onto his cock. Pushing deeper into Keith, he felt the muscles contract to his touch, practically begging for his full length.

Shiro gasped as Keith slid his cock in and out on his own, one hand protectively over Shiro’s thigh and the other fisted into the bedsheets. An obscene slapping noise competed with Keith’s poor attempt to hold back his moans, gasping between thrusts as he continued to force himself down harder, quicker.

“You’re so good,” he sighed, “You’re going to be the death of me, Takashi. Fuck.”

Shiro laughed quietly at the comment. In the heat of the moment Keith could say anything. But he felt his own heartbeat rising, couldn’t stop himself from taking in the sight of Keith focused solely on riding him. All Keith could muster was Shiro’s name, broken between gasps as he repositioned himself so that his legs were pinned against the other. Shiro rubbed the dimples of Keith’s hips, rolling his thumbs over the shaking muscles while Keith rocked further, eyes solely on Shiro: demanding him to watch.

“I’m taking all of you in me. Watch. You’re a smart man, Shiro. You do so much for everyone. I bet you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? While I’m about to come all over myself, you can take it all in,” Keith replied breathily. He was close, so close, and Shiro was what he needed. Keith licked his lips, tasted his own sweat. When he finally felt Shiro climax, Keith closed his eyes and leaned into his partner thrusts, his chest rising and fall with heavy breaths.

Shiro – he was more than enough for him, Keith realized. He quickly followed and felt himself come in spurts on his own bare stomach. A warm stickiness clung between his thighs as Shiro moved to pull out, dripping wet after filling Keith as much as he could.

“Hey.”

“ _God, Keith_ ,” Shiro sighed. Keith was reassured at the fact that Shiro had only been catching his breath, forehead shiny with sweat. For some reason, he wanted to lean in and suck at his neck, taste the salt and breathe in Shiro’s scent.

“Was that alright?” Keith asked, “You seemed really into it.”

A hand on his shoulders, which Keith hadn’t realized until now were slightly shaking. From Shiro coming inside of him? Was he already that sore?

“Mhm. That was more than enough.” Shiro gave him a brisk kiss, brushing his lips under Keith’s chin for a moment longer. “You were great, Keith. How are you feeling?”

Keith swallowed. He wasn’t usually into being praised but he smiled at Shiro’s comment, let the man rest his head on his chest. They sat like that, Keith on his lap, raised enough to finally hold Shiro in his own hands, give him a momentary retreat from everything outside these four walls. Warmth, even for a little while. Even if temporary, even if he couldn’t always sustain it – Keith would rather say he’d burn himself for Shiro just so he could keep on.

Too much that needed to be said. Too little Keith could actually ever say.

“Can you lay on your back?”

Hearing Shiro’s voice woke him up. “What’s up?” Keith asked.

“I’ll suck you off -”

“That’s...not necessary,” Keith hastily answered, “I said you didn’t need to do anything. This was all for you.”

 “Don’t be a prude.”

“I am not a prude.”

“Yeah, definitely, too wet to be one,” Shiro laughed. He stuck two fingers between Keith’s thighs, which quietly spread open for him. A slick thread of fluid dripped down on his lap.

“Let me clean you up.”

The reaction from Keith was admittedly cute. Shiro watched his face flush again at the mere suggestion.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Keith said, “You wanna clean me out? Rim me? Isn’t that kinda…dirty?”

“Keith, I know you’re clean,” Shiro answered pointedly, “Both of us know how this works. Plus, I really want to.”

“Please don’t feel like you owe me for this.”

“I don’t. Promise. Just make yourself comfortable for me, yeah?”

Keith listened to Shio’s advice and made himself comfortable; he couldn’t say no to Shiro’s honesty with what he wanted. Between his legs, Shiro massaged circles on the insides of Keith’s thighs, relaxing the tightened muscles. Just from this Keith moaned and leaned into the wall facing Shiro’s bed, desperately needing extra support, as Shiro’s manhandling made him weak.

Fuck. Why was he like this? Shiro quietly grinned at Keith’s impatience. He knew he needed to be touched, to be made aware of the fact that they were two bodies in need of heat and contact from each other. Neither of them could deny that.

Shiro started with his tongue pressed against Keith, taking his time to gently spread him open further. He happily complied, stretching his already sore legs out so Shiro could easily squeeze his ass and eat him out.

“Do you want to know what you taste like?”

“Do I?” Keith was skeptical.

“Like ass.”

Keith snorted and covered his mouth so Shiro wouldn’t see him laugh. He didn’t want him to be embarrassed about whatever turned his boyfriend on, right?

“That’s… good to know. How is it down there?”

“You’re a sloppy boy,” Shiro hummed, “You let it get all over you, like a little whore.”

“Oh,” Keith gulped. He held his breath and tilted this head back. Shiro went back to work, first pressing his tongue against his rim, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Keith mewl. The soft coolness of Shiro’s tongue made him somewhat surprised; it came as a sudden relief to the heat already threatening to burst through his skin. Keith didn’t resist moaning and reaching for Shiro’s head, lightly digging his fingers into his hair as if to guide him lower.

At this point Shiro was being swift, biting softly at the tenderness between his cheeks before sucking at his rim. Keith felt himself slide down the wall and pant, eyes half-closed and mouth gaping at the new pressure. The subtle texture of Shiro tongue was fucking heaven, brushing up and down the twitching pink of his ass, cleaning up Shiro’s own cum like he said he should.

“Shiro –”

“You alright there, kid?”

“Fucking hell. I had no idea. Like, literally no idea at all.”

“Maybe we should do this more often.” Shiro appeared amused with this own response.

Keith rolled his eyes at the offer, but his body was clearly on board. Shiro lifted his head and licked his lips, taking in the sight of the brunet who had been aggressively riding him only minutes before. Now Keith was panting just from his mouth; he’d hardly even bothered to jack him off.

Two thumbs pressed down on Keith’s ass, massaging the supple flesh with a firm grip. Shiro took a handful before Keith open again, admiring the rhythmic twitching of his dripping hole. When he pressed his thumb down on his entrance, white dribbled messily down the curve of Keith’s reddened thighs.

 _Filthy_ , Shiro thought. He’d practically filled Keith to the brim. Pressing his lips down on the pink rim, he sucked gently, lapping up the fluid that readily came out. A quick gasp escaped Keith’s lips as his partner went to work, doing his best to clean up, just like he said he would.

“Is that enough?” Keith panted. His thighs muscles twitched; he was sore from riding Shiro earlier and eagerly lowered the lower half of his body towards the other’s face.

“Depends,” Shiro mused, “I had no idea you’d be so messy. What do you think? You think you deserve it?”

Keith bit his bottom lip. A burning sensation tinged his ears scarlet. This was still incredibly new and – he hadn’t expected Shiro to be so eager and receptive to trying something else. He guessed that, had it been the other way around, neither of them would’ve gotten off.

“I know you better than that. You’d do it anyways, whether or not I say it matters.” Keith laughed quietly and petted Shiro’s head. “Hell, if you really asked me, I’m still kinda in shock. I mean, at you just being around. It’s getting better.”

Before Shiro got to respond, Keith gave him a gentle pat on the cheek.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

“Stingy.”

Keith snorted. “I thought you had manners. And here I was showering you with compliments earlier – ah”

While he spoke, Shiro pressed his mouth back to Keith’s ass, returning to the reddened spot right beneath the sack. Keith sighed when Shiro’s tongue slid over the sensitive patch of skin, putting pressure right on his rim before gently entering. The wetness felt odd, but not unpleasant. Eventually they found a position that worked, with Keith’s legs eagerly spread, hand behind his boyfriend’s head as he bobbed slightly. Keith panted, precum already leaking down his stomach again, feeling Shiro make quick work of sucking him dry.

“You’re so slow, so considerate,” Keith exhaled, “So patient with me, Shiro. You’re taking your sweet time, aren’t you? I bet you’ve been wanting this for a while. What a good boy.”

He swallowed and leaned his head back as Shiro’s tongue left him. A thin trail of saliva dripped from Shiro’s mouth as he traced a finger over his lips. Tasting himself, Keith realized.

“Have you ever wondered what –”

“Yeah,” Keith answered breathily, “All the damn time. Don’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.” He’d at least make the effort, Shiro thought.

A steady hand wrapped itself around Keith’s. He gladly tangled his fingers in Shiro’s as he sat up on his knees, giving Keith’s thighs a solid pat before rubbing the sweat off his forehead. Both of them took a deep breath.

“Over here,” Keith whispered. He gestured for Shiro to come closer, to straddle over him. Shiro complied, wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders, taking a moment to admire the way that the dark curls of his hair clung to his neck. The kiss was quick. Keith bit at Shiro’s lips, demanding permission to suck his open mouth, share the same taste on their tongues. Shiro edged towards him, carefully tucking an arm under Keith’s shoulder, propping him up slightly so both were at eye level.

They stayed like that until Keith pulled Shiro’s head on his shoulder, letting the larger man rest against his side, wrap himself around his waist. This way Keith would hold him against his stomach, feel the warmth radiating from Shiro’s body into him. Eventually their breath seemed to sync, both slowly arriving at the realization that in mere hours, they’d need to suit up and re-enter the world as Paladins of Voltron, something neither of them could grasp as easily as they did each other.

“If I were to describe it...” Keith paused, sucking the inside of his cheek for an answer. He made a show of licking his lips while facing Shiro, teasing him with a glimpse of the tip of his tongue. “I was expecting something else, I guess. Saltier.”

“Really?  And here I was thinking you’d say I was sweet.”

“Maybe some other day,” Keith laughed, “We’ll see. Bigmouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/watsnewbussycat)


End file.
